


Lo que me contaron

by Evan Velvet (AldricLen)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Argentina, Children Trafficking, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Gambling, Gen, Going to jail for killing your abusive husband, Harm to Children, Human Trafficking, Ignorant women having many children to sell, Infertile woman, It doesn't matter where, Living in the wilderness, M/M, Mexico, Money buying love I guess, Or at least children, Poverty, Queer Themes, Snakes, Somehow, South America, Spiders, You can read it as you want, anthropomorphic animals, now
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AldricLen/pseuds/Evan%20Velvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mi madre biológica era una araña amarronada que vivía en el fondo de la selva...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que me contaron

Contaré lo que me contaron. Mi madre biológica era una araña amarronada que vivía en el fondo de la selva, rodeada de sus muchos hijos, hilando desesperadamente para vivir. Sus colmillos ya se habían desgastado con tantos partos y su pelaje estaba deslucido cuando llegó la que sería mi matriarca adoptiva: una fría serpiente albina.  

La helada víbora no podía tener ningún hijo. En su corazón solo crecía el veneno. De joven había reventado sus huevos durante persecuciones de la Dictadura y de mayor, el trabajo la había avejentado solo un poco menos que a la araña. 

Trajo dinero en su boca, hizo sonar su cascabel y explicó que la araña podría mantener a sus muchos hijos durante casi un año si era juiciosa con los gastos. Y que a cambio, ella solamente pediría un pequeño, el que la araña quisiera menos, el más débil o enfermo, incluso el más estúpido, siempre y cuando estuviese entre los bebés. 

La araña era ciega. Su esposo, un escorpión adicto al juego, le había reventado los ojos a golpes, antes de hacerle su último retoño, que yacía sin nombre ni sexo definido en un rincón. Ni ganas le quedaban a ella de darle una identidad y sus hermanitos hasta albergaban la esperanza de que muriera durmiendo, para no compartir más comida en breve. 

Mi madre adoptiva salió de esa choza en la selva conmigo en una cesta tejida por la araña. Pocas veces se ha visto a un reptil sonreír. Un buen trato los hace felices. Al principio, ella pensó que nadie se daría cuenta de que una araña no es una serpiente. Perder sus huevos tan joven la afectó bastante y más llegando con un mal matrimonio a los cuarenta. 

No quise pensar en la araña por mucho tiempo. Cuando me acordé y pregunté, ella ya había muerto en prisión, por comerse al escorpión que quiso picar a sus hijos también. Me sentí mal por eso. Decidí escribir algo sobre ella, con la esperanza de equilibrar.

Después de tantos años, parezco una víbora marrón. Mi veneno es raro e inentendible y también tejo historias para alimentarme a mí mismo, más que a las crías que nunca tuve.

Igual, con todo este origen mío, sigo sin entender cómo terminé siendo tan mariposón.


End file.
